In some applications, such as environments including hazardous, combustible or explosive gases, referred to as “Zone II” applications, it is desirable to have a secure coupling between male and female electrical connectors so that the connectors cannot be inadvertently disconnected which can cause a possible arc or inadvertently interrupt the operation of a machine on a production line. Thus, it is desirable to have a locking feature in such connectors. However, in the case of an urgent matter or simply for convenience, it is also desirable that the two connectors may be disconnected by a tool which is normally in the immediate area. A common blade screw driver is such an acceptable, convenient tool, but its application to a connector in an unlocking procedure, must be convenient and safe.